


We'll Never Be Royals

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF, The Tudors (TV) RPF
Genre: Biting, Clothed Sex, Corsetry, Cunnilingus, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Face-Sitting, Fingerfucking, Frottage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Play, RPF, Roleplay, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Scissoring, Scratching, Sexual Roleplay, Shower Sex, Tribadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-04 05:31:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2954087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katie and Natalie reminisce about the roles they played while sharing the Tudors set before catching up on their new roles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll Never Be Royals

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer: This is entirely made up fiction, with no basis in reality and no intention to cause offense.**
> 
>  
> 
> Written for the [Merlin RPF](http://merlinrpf.livejournal.com/) Mini Bang Amnesty, along with [this KMM prompt](http://kinkme-merlin.livejournal.com/14407.html?thread=12731719#t12731719). Inspired by [Between Friends](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2834348) by Violette_Royale which was so hot, I couldn't get the character roleplaying out of my head. Title from Lorde's Royals.

Katie shivered; still trying to wring the last icy drops of water from her blue top as Natalie closed the hotel room door. “You better have a hot bath waiting for me, I swear.”

“I have a shower.” Natalie smiled, a quick twist of her lips that Katie sometimes still had dreams about, as she pulled her own soaking shirt over her head. “You do me, I’ll do you?”

“Sounds like a plan,” Katie agreed, trying not to let her eyes wander too overtly. It had been a long time since she’d been alone in a room with Natalie casually taking her clothes off, she’d somewhat fallen out of practice watching her reveal her skin, bit by bit and she hesitated with her own shirt. Bit ironic now given how neither of them shied away from nudity on camera. Both their tits were a matter of public record, she thought to herself as her eyes followed the curve of Natalie’s breasts as they disappeared behind her bra.

She looked away when Natalie caught her eye, making her laugh with her blushing cheeks. “I don’t know what you’re getting embarrassed about; you used to dress me for a living. Then undressed me after for free.”

Katie glanced back at her, standing as unabashed in her underwear as she had done on set, Katie’s hands pulling corset strings as tight as they would go. She held her gaze defiantly; a lot of time had passed since then, they had both moved onto different shows. Things like that had been forgotten, though they had remained friends.

“Yes, well,” Katie said, brushing off her worries as she let her own clothes drop to the floor. “You always were a bit of a queen with it.”

“You started that,” Natalie reminded her, unhooking her bra, eyes subtly following her jeans down, her poker face set as ever.

“I did not...” Katie kicked the jeans away and dipped low in a curtsey, “Ma’am.”

“See?” Natalie laughed before shaking her head.

“You love it,” Katie shot back. “You know you do.”

The bathroom was all white, shiny tiles and fluffy towels. There was no window, not even a small frosted one, so the steam from the shower clouded the air between them. Stripping the last of their wet clothes and sneaking a few more stolen glances, Natalie slid open the shower door, leaving a hand print on the glass. Katie held her hand out between them. “After you, your highness.”

Natalie lowered her eyes and took Katie’s hand, stepping into the shower. “My lady.”

Katie stepped in behind her. It wasn’t designed for two but somehow, they danced around each other until the water covered them both, warming them back up.

“I wondered when that would come up,” Katie said, her eyes closed against the spray of the shower.

“Did you think of me, when you were up on that throne?” Natalie asked, lips pressing close to her cheek to be heard over the water, making it feel as intimate as a whisper.

“No, but I thought of you often on Dracula,” Katie admitted.

“Because of Jonathan?” Natalie raised her eyebrow, fingers dancing over Katie’s shoulder, down her back.

“No, because of the God awful wig, I don’t know how you do it.” Katie absently ran her hand through Natalie’s dyed blonde hair, the water making it heavy and thick, making it catch between her fingers. “I miss her though, your Anne.”

“You can have her again if you like,” Natalie said, the barest quiver in her usually measured tone. “Back at home, I still have one of her dresses. Do you have one of yours?”

Katie frowned, losing the thread of their conversation as she thoughtlessly kissed Natalie’s neck, falling back into old habits. “One of whose?”

“Morgana’s,” Natalie clarified, pushing Katie back against the glass, unable to keep her thoughts to herself any longer. “Imagine the catfight there’d be if Anne and Morgana ever met.”

“She’d kick Anne’s arse,” Katie promised, as Natalie leaned in close, so very nearly kissing her. “No contest.”

“We’ll see then, won’t we,” Natalie promised back as she stepped out of the shower.

-x-

Katie wasn’t sure what made her pick up the phone and start dialling. It had been weeks since she’d last spoken to Natalie, as they said their goodbyes in freshly dried clothes. They both had busy schedules and she wasn’t even sure Natalie was in the same country as her, let alone at home but she called anyway.

She’d woken that morning, covered in sweat, so close to coming she barely had to rock her hips against the mattress before she fell, face still buried in her pillow, into pleasure. She’d been dreaming about her. About them, back before. Before Natalie had whispered to her, as they lay tangled in hotel sheets, about how she should make a go of acting. Before Anne was killed off and Morgana was brought to life. Back when Natalie would watch over her shoulder, eyes full of fire as Katie bit her lip in concentration, pulling her corset strings and knotting them, her hand slipping under her skirts to make sure they had settled correctly. And then she’d watch, watch as she danced or cried, watch as she played at fucking Jonathan with such passion, Katie almost felt like lifting her skirts up again to make sure she wasn’t getting too method. No, she was just that good. She breathed sex into every word, every action, making Katie wet just from watching on the sidelines. Really, it had only been a matter of time until she’d got drawn in to, put under her spell, like Henry had been with Anne. Lingering touches as she pulled the strings loose again, pulled the ties that kept the skirts up, daring to touch more and more until eventually, she couldn’t even pretend she was undressing her for any other reason except that she _wanted_ to.

That’s why she’d picked up the phone.

“Hello?” Natalie answered, jolting Katie out of her hazy mixture of memories and daydreaming.

“Will the black lace do?” Katie asked before she could talk herself out of it.

“Nicely.” Katie could hear the weight of the word, even though to anyone else, they could be discussing their dry cleaning. “I got the hair, friend of a friend who did the wigs on Thrones had one to spare.”

Katie closed her eyes, trying to remember the exact shade of her hair, the way it curled, like it had a mind of its own. “I have a booking form open now.”

“Do it,” Natalie commanded, making Katie shiver. She could almost see the look in her eyes, the regal set of her jaw. Almost. But almost wasn’t quite enough. She booked the room.

-x-

Katie sat in the hotel room, booked under the name of LeFay. She was on the bed, tapping her foot, book open in her lap, trying not to watch either the door or the clock. Instead she looked at the pastel colours. Duck egg blue walls, white sheets with powder pink accents. She’d had to pay that little bit extra for one with a classic four poster bed, to make it seem a little less like a hotel room and a little more like a palace bedroom. She hadn’t read a single page since she’d sat down but she returned her attention to the book, seeing how long she could pretend to read it this time.

The knock on the door shattered her masquerade of indifference. She’d hung a _do not disturb_ sign and she hadn’t ordered room service. It could only be Natalie. Katie set the book on the desk, alongside the menus and wi-fi instructions, and walked to the door, taking a breath before opening it with a flourish.

Before her, Natalie stood in a simple white blouse and black trousers, a dry cleaning bag draped over her arm and her blonde hair turned into masses of dark, loose waves. “Miss LeFay?”

“I thought you’d appreciate that,” Katie said, ushering her in.

A part of her was still nervous; worried it wouldn’t be the same, that she wasn’t the same anymore and that the moment they’d shared before was just a blip. But she was soothed by the appreciative look in Natalie’s eyes when she looked over her dress, the emerald green slip still visible under the spider web black lace, the strings that cut randomly across her chest obscuring the black basque underneath. Her hair had taken her the longest, ignoring the urge to brush it smooth, instead reaching first for her curling tongs and her bobby pins.

“I thought we’d play the old game before the new one,” Natalie suggested, laying the dress over the bed and moving to kiss Katie’s cheek. But Katie caught her arm, pulling her closer and kissing her properly, until she was sure nothing had changed at all.

“As you wish, your highness,” Katie said, fingers reaching for the buttons on Natalie’s blouse. By the third button, she realised Natalie had nothing on underneath. Pulling it open, she revealed Natalie’s breasts, this time not thinking about anything but the soft curve under her palm, the peaked nipple under her thumb.

Swallowing, she resisted the urge to take it further, to dive straight into Natalie’s body like she wanted to. This wasn’t a quick fuck at the end of a long day, this was different. She reached down to the zip on Natalie’s trousers, slipping them off as easily as the blouse had fallen from her shoulders. And just like that, she was naked.

Katie stepped back, drinking her in as she turned; making sure Katie got a good look before gesturing at the bag. “It’s all in there.”

Katie nodded, acting slightly more demure than she really was. She could barely remember what it felt like to dress another woman, how her hands would shake with the effort of threading the strings and hooking the clasps together. She unzipped the bag, finding a mass of red and golden taffeta. She laughed, gathering it up.

“I see you took one of the easy ones,” Katie said, holding it up.

It was a cheat, no petticoats, no corset. Instead the dress itself was corseted and the underside of the skirt was another colour, to make it seem like two skirts, the deep red giving way to shimmering gold. Katie remembered it well, fitting Natalie for the promo shoots, making sure her cleavage was revealed enough to titillate but not enough to scandalise. Completely historically inaccurate, of course, but God Damn, was it hot.

She pooled it on the floor, a wave of crimson clashing with the pale pink carpet. Fingers wrapping around Natalie’s bare calf, she made her step into it, one foot at a time. Normally, Natalie would have worn _something_ under it, ranging from leggings to a flesh coloured thong or a merkin, depending what shooting demanded. But not today. Today all she could see was smooth skin, recently waxed and the flushed pink of her cunt, begging to be tasted.

Crouching, Katie started to rise, pulling the dress up with her, shielding Natalie’s body behind it. The top had thick straps with slid over Natalie’s arms to sit on her shoulders, holding the dress in place while Katie pulled at the skirt, making sure it was hanging correctly. The front of it was more difficult to align but Natalie waited patiently, breathing evenly as Katie took the corset strings in her hands, making sure they were symmetrical and woven through every hook. When she was satisfied she closed her hands, winding the slack string around her balled fist and pulling slowly but firmly. It all came back to her far too easily, like riding a bike.

“How’s that?” she asked when she couldn’t pull the strings any tighter.

“Still loose at the top,” Natalie commented, turning to watch her over her shoulder, clutching the bust of the corset close. 

Katie nodded and unpicked some of the higher threads, creating slack throughout the corset and then pulling the crossing lines beneath them tighter, working her way lower like she was playing scales on a harp.

“Now?” Katie asked, biting her lip in concentration, feeling the line of Natalie’s clinched waist.

“Still a way to go,” Natalie confirmed. “This one needs to be unbearably tight, remember.”

Katie laughed. The front was slashed into a v shape, like a zip that was half undone. It had caused quite a lot of stress trying to keep Natalie from falling out of it as she and Jonathan had posed for the camera. “Yes but I sense exposing your boobs wouldn’t be such a bad thing this time.”

“True,” Natalie said under her breath. “But Anne was a proper lady, not a harlot.”

“Oh please,” Katie said with a wicked grin. “You, both you and her, were a tease and you still are. Breathe out.”

Natalie breathed out, holding her chest high and her back straight as Katie pulled the first few strings even tighter, until she could see pressure marks under them on Natalie’s back. She tied the strings at the bottom and held her waist again, her other hand coming up to lay across her chest.

“Breathe in,” she commanded, adjusting the bust of the corset. “And out.”

“Better,” Natalie gave in. “It will do.”

“Mmm, again” Katie said, reaching under her dress, knuckles brushing her thighs and pulling on the skirt, straightening it as Natalie breathed in. “Done.”

“Good.” Natalie turned, letting Katie admire her work, her figure pulled in to form an hourglass and her breasts heaving, trapped by the corset but threatening to burst out any second.

Natalie took the bag from the bed and hung it up on the wardrobe door. When she turned back to Katie, she wasn’t just Natalie anymore, there was a queen under her skin, waiting to be acknowledged. Katie closed her eyes, remembering Morgana’s bearing, her look, her thoughts. When she opened her eyes, Natalie had seated herself on the chair by the desk, turning it outwards so it seemed like a throne.

Katie smirked, now Morgana didn’t have a throne, she had to fight for Anne’s. They hadn’t discussed their lines or the plot of this game. That would make it too much like work. Without giving it much thought, she curtseyed, holding the bottom of Morgana’s dress up as she dipped low.

“Queen Anne,” she said stiffly, not sure whether to respect her or resent her quite yet.

“Morgana,” Natalie said, affecting the same tone. “What is an Arthurian sorceress doing in the Tudor court, I wonder?”

Katie held back the urge to laugh, biting her lip hard. “Magic.”

“Do you know, they call me a witch,” Natalie said, leaning forward, offering out her hand to be kissed. “I think we have more in common than you might think.”

“And are you a witch?” Katie asked, not sure what path she was taking other than her own curiosity but she took her hand regardless. 

“We shall soon find out, won’t we?” Natalie teased, pulling Katie’s arm sharply. “Kneel.”

Katie fell to her knees, sneering to maintain her dignity. “You could have asked nicely. I would willingly kneel for such a _charming_ Queen.”

Natalie gave her a look. “You would have refused, declared yourself my equal if not my better. That is still to be decided.”

“And how might we decide that?” Katie asked, frustration starting to build up in her chest. Natalie was too good an actress and she wanted her as badly as Henry must have wanted the true Anne.

“By fucking each other into submission,” Natalie declared, pulling up her skirt, baring her legs before drawing them up like she had in the promo shoot. “Prove how badly you desire to be queen. How far you would go for my throne.”

Katie took Natalie’s bare foot in her hand, kissing her ankle. There had been a time where she’d known every inch of her as familiarly as she did her own skin but now, she would have to relearn it. She kissed up her calf, her hands trailing behind her, working her way slowly up to her knee so she could nudge it away from her other leg, stealing the space between Natalie’s thighs for herself.

“There is nothing I wouldn’t do for my throne,” Katie said as she looked up into Natalie’s eyes. “But I suspect you know that, as we have so much in common.”

It was a promise for later, a challenge that Katie would get her own back in time. 

Dragging her teeth along the inside of Natalie's thigh, Katie made herself comfortable on her knees. Her fingers carried on past her mouth, spreading Natalie open, stroking her thumb against her clit with the barest pressure. Natalie pushed her hips forward eager to get more but Katie held her thigh steady, keeping her still on her throne.

“Now, now, your highness. You did not win your title by being impatient,” Katie reminded her.

“And you did not win yours because of your directness,” Natalie countered. “Lady Morgana.”

Katie glared up at her, teeth sinking down to bite properly. The fire burning low inside her turned hot and she slid two fingers inside Natalie’s cunt, relishing her gasp, the guttural sound she used to fake for the cameras all too real now. She surged up, kneeling up to her full height so she could grab Natalie’s chin and kiss her, careful not to catch any strands of hair in her grip.

The kiss was rough, Natalie’s teeth trying to bite her lip as Katie fucked her with her fingers, thumb still working her clit tirelessly. She lost herself in the heat of Natalie’s mouth, her cunt, until everything else became a distant memory. It was like being torn from dream when Natalie shoved her backwards, making her lose her balance and fall backwards on the floor.

It didn’t take her long to find herself immersed in heat again. The weight of Natalie’s body pressing on her, pinning her down, took away the advantage she’d gained before. The throne was pushed backwards, fallen over, forgotten and Natalie was straddling her, leaning down to kiss her, riding her fingers like she was actually fucking her. The new angle pressed the knuckles of Katie’s hand against her own hip and it only took a few sharp movements before she could reach her clit with the back of her hand, each roll of Natalie’s hips making her hand grind down on her own cunt, the friction created by her dress sending her mad.

Wrapping her hand around the back of Natalie’s neck, she pulled her down into another kiss, hard and demanding. Distracting enough that she could roll her over onto her back, Katie’s body falling easily between her legs. But that wasn’t enough. Katie yanked up the black lace and green slip of her dress, swinging her leg over Natalie’s, her cunt spread over her thigh as she rocked her hips, her fingers still buried deep inside her.

She watched, Natalie’s hair spread over the pale pink carpet as her skin flushed a similar colour. The most gorgeous, raw moans escaped her lips and Katie knew she was close. She could feel it, so possessive, each time Natalie’s body clung to her, bit and clawed and tugged at her hair. It was almost more of a fight, who could give the most pleasure, who could get the most pleasure. Katie knew there would be marks in the morning. It was unavoidable. She could already see red carpet burns and purple bruises forming.

“Does my Queen want to come?” Katie asked, words barely escaping on her breath.

Natalie drew a heavy breath, her hand still in Katie’s hair; she yanked her head back and pushed her away again, like she wouldn’t give her the satisfaction of winning. But before Katie could react, Natalie grabbed her waist, pulled her back down again, this time, when their bodies collided; Natalie hooked one of her legs over Katie’s shoulder, her dress riding all the way up to her hips as she made sure Katie’s dress did the same. Aligned perfectly, Katie could feel Natalie’s cunt, hot and wet against her own. She rode Natalie’s cunt, like Natalie had her fingers, her nails leaving half moons in Natalie’s thigh as she clung onto it, using it as leverage as she rubbed against her harder and faster, the image of Natalie’s chest, rising and falling in the impossibly tight corset swimming before her eyes as she felt pleasure building inside her.

“Does the lady Morgana wish to come?” Natalie asked, palming her own breast, pinching the nipple as she rocked her hips up into Katie’s.

“Yes,” Katie gave in. “Fuck yes, Nat-”

“Anne,” Natalie reminded her in a whisper, rising up and supporting herself on two hands.

“Anne,” Katie repeated. She was so close she would have called her anything so long as she could come. 

Natalie slipped her hand between their bodies, fingers firm on her clit as Katie moved against her, wild black hair falling into her face as she cried out, coming hard enough to take the world away.

“Good girl,” Natalie said with a smile, kissing her cheek once she’d untangled herself from Katie’s body. “Now, why don’t you lie back and I will show you a true queen.”

Katie rolled onto her back, shagged out, looking like Morgana had lost yet another magical smack down. “Anything you say, your highness.”

Natalie smiled, her lips open and teeth bared. She climbed over Katie’s chest and kissed her, slowly, gently, as if kissing better all the aches and pains she would feel tomorrow. Then she shuffled forward on her knees, skirt hitched and spread out behind her like the train of a wedding dress. Katie’s arms hooked eagerly around her thighs, gripping them hard as she pulled Natalie’s cunt down to her mouth, submissive enough for the moment that she didn’t need to tease. She spread her open, tongue lapping at her clit while Natalie shifted her hips, getting the angle just right. She was so wet; Katie could feel her drip down her chin as she licked her, tongue sliding easily into her cunt and out again, running up to her clit and back down.

She could see Natalie’s hair falling down her back. Not her real hair, Anne’s hair or close enough. Not quite as dark and slightly straighter but as Natalie arched her back, pushing her hips forward so Katie could lick over her clit again, it was perfect. She latched onto Natalie’s clit, sucking gently, building up the intensity then pulling back again, making Natalie cry out. Doing it again, she lavished more attention on Natalie’s clit, seeing how far she could push her before she finally broke, begging Morgana and Katie both to let her come. This time, Katie didn’t relent, she kept the pressure on Natalie’s clit with kisses and flicks of her tongue, listening to her breathing get shorter until her thighs shook under Katie’s grip and she came, hands running over her own chest.

“Here,” Katie said, reaching behind her and undid the corset strings so Natalie could breathe easier.

“Thanks,” Natalie said breathlessly, falling down on the carpet beside her.

Katie looked around the room, raising her eyebrow at the knocked over _throne_ that had been all but forgotten. Natalie followed her line of sight and laughed.

“Good job we were never _really_ queens,” Natalie said, looking at her sideways.

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
